TGIF
thumb|300px|We're back with more TGIF! TGIF was a two-hour block of sitcoms shown Friday nights on ABC. The Henson shows Dinosaurs, Muppets Tonight, and Aliens in the Family were all shown on TGIF at some point (Dinosaurs during the shows first and third seasons, Muppets Tonight during the first ten episodes, and Aliens in the Family for the first two episodes). Some nights of TGIF were hosted by cast members from certain shows in the line-up or another ABC project. The week before the premiere of Aliens in the Family, the cast of Aliens in the Family hosted TGIF. The Muppets served similar duty when Muppets Tonight premiered, and a series of short station bumpers were also made for the TGIF block. TGIF shows Henson Shows * Dinosaurs (1992-1993; season 3) * Muppets Tonight (1996; season 1) * Aliens in the Family (1996, first two episodes) Other Notable Shows: * America's Funniest Home Videos * Clueless * Family Matters * Full House * Sabrina, the Teenage Witch * Step by Step Bumpers * Bumper #1 (0:05) - Clifford, Gonzo, and Kermit. : Clifford: We're back with more TGIF. : Gonzo: Which will now stand for "Thank goodness I'm freaky!" * Bumper #2 (0:05) - Clifford, and an Extreme. :Extreme: incoherent babbling :Clifford: Which means, there's more TGIF on ABC!'' * Bumper #3 (0:20) - Clifford, Rizzo the Rat, and Penguin. :Clifford: Hey, welcome back to more TGIF. :Rizzo: Which I now believe stands for The Gouda Is Fried. :Clifford: No, man, it stands for That Garth Is Funny. And I know because country star Garth Brooks is our special guest on Muppets Tonight coming up next. :Rizzo: He's no fried cheese, but I guess I'll watch :Clifford:'Thanks, Rizz. I'm sure that will make his day. :'Penguin: quack, quack :Rizzo: Yeah, yeah. * Bumper #4 (0:20) - Clifford, Rizzo the Rat, and Gonzo. :Rizzo: You know Garth Brooks really is better than fried cheese. :Clifford: I told you so :Gonzo: Hey, Clifford, I know what TGIF stands for! ::Second Gonzo appears :Gonzo & Gonzo: Two Gonzos Is Fantasmicgorical! :Clifford: Yeah that's Fantasmic...yeah whatever. Just wait until you see the premiere of Aliens in the Family. You see half of this family is from another planet. :Gonzo #1: What's so weird about that? :Gonzo #2: Sounds perfectly normal to me. :Clifford: Let's watch, shall we? *Bumper #5 (0:05) - Bobut :Bobut: I require more comedy! Therefore, TGIF must continue. Now! * Bumper #6 (0:20) - Clifford, Statler and Waldorf. :Clifford: What up? What up? The night's not over yet. There still more TGIF coming your way. :Waldorf: Hey, Statler, there's more TGIF. :Statler: More TGIF - That Girl Is Fine. :Waldorf: Doh-ho-ho! :Clifford: Oh, you must mean Suzanne Somers on Step by Step? :Waldorf: Well we sure aren't talking about Miss Piggy. :Statler: That girl is frightening. :Waldorf: She's a regular Frankenswine. :Clifford: Stay tuned for Step by Step. * Bumper #7 (0:20) - Clifford, Rizzo the Rat, Andy Pig and Randy Pig. :Rizzo: Well that's a wrap! :Clifford: So join us next week for ABC's new TGIF line-up. :Rizzo: Starting with Family Matters. :Clifford: And then Muppets Tonight with our special guest star Mr. Billy Crystal. :Rizzo: And then Aliens in the Family :Clifford: followed by Step by Step. And remember TGIF always means... :Randy: There's Glue on the Floor. :Clifford: No, that's TGOF. :Andy: If you say so. :Randy: But there's still glue on the floor. :Clifford: Ah... good night, everybody. :Randy: Good night! :Clifford: Hey, Rizz, can you give me a lift? *Bumper #8 (0:25) - Doug Brody, Cookie Brody, Heather, Spit, and Bobuthttp://www.veoh.com/videos/e904263hxkf5b7 :Cookie: We're the Brodys with ABC's new comedy, Aliens in the Family. Back with more TGIF. :Heather: Step by Step is up next. :Spit: Tonight, Al has a cow, when she wants a tattoo. :Bobut: Excuse me! ::Bobut moves his hand and everyone disappears except for him. :Bobut: Greeting TGIF viewers! I required pudding. So do as I say. Find Pudding! Get Pudding! Now pudding to me! Repeat. ::Bobut moves his hand again and everyone reappears. :Doug: Step by Step, next on ABC. References *The Dinosaurs episode The Greatest Story Ever Sold spoofed TGIF as "TGYWA", which stands for "Thank Goodness You'll Watch Anything". Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category: TV Appearances Category: Programming Blocks Category:TV Commercials Category:TV References